Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with a pair of sun visors generally connected to the roof or headliner forward of the driver and front passenger seats. Each visor is typically connected via a pivot mechanism and may be actuatable between stowed and deployed positions to provide shade from sunlight. The conventional visor typically includes a flat and rigid mirror disposed in a vanity mirror assembly. The vanity mirror assembly is generally installed on a selected side of the visor body. Generally, the vanity mirror assembly includes a planar mirror and one or more vanity lights and lenses to provide lighting sufficient to enable a user to view a reflected image in the mirror. Some vehicles have also employed conversation mirrors typically mounted on the overhead console in an attempt to provide a means of viewing passengers seated in rear occupant positions for conversation and monitoring activities in rear seats. Conversation mirrors are generally curved mirrors that can be bulky for storing purposes
The present invention provides a mirror assembly that is operable between substantially planar and curved configurations to provide a both a standard mirror and a conversation mirror in one convertible mirror assembly.